RE: The Woman From The 13'Th Floor
by Isaya Yuuki
Summary: A dead woman has been haunting Izaya since he stepped his feet in the 13'th floor, which never exists. The dead woman wants to kill Izaya since he saw the floor. No one has ever survived if they has stepped on the 13'th floor. The cursed floor. Will Izaya survive from being haunted every second? What will Shizuo do? Will there be an ending of all this misery? IzayaXShizuo/Shizaya


Re: Woman from the 13'Th floor

Well, I don't know why. But really, In this one month I cannot write anything unless it's horror =_=

Last time, I made a horror fic too~ But I enjoy horror~!

Re 1: The woman from the 13'th floor

* * *

A man was holding a cup of coffee on his right hand while his left hand was holding a piece of paper. His eyes looked at the paper as he took a sip of his coffee.

At that moment, the elevator showed the floor he was in.

10

11

12

13

And the elevator stooped. The door opened. It revealed a dark lobby.

That man was sure he pressed 17. And he was sure that his building doesn't have the 13'th floor.

He pressed the close button, but the door won't close. After groaning, he walked out of the elevator. 'Shit! Need to get to the stairs'

He walked inside with the dim light from his cell phone.

'Damn! Where is the door?!"

After a few minutes searching for the exit, he found it. He tried to open the door. But it won't even buck.

Shit!

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He look behind, he saw a figure of a woman with messed long dark hair.

He shone his phone at her and he shouted.

Her ripped face was smiling maniacally. Her lips were white as ice and her skin was as pale as the wall. Her left eyes were big and red, while the right one was empty. A big trace of scar can be seen by the man. She was wearing a white long dress. Blood flowed all along her body, from head to feet.

The man shouted and tried to run away. But it was too late. The woman took a scissors and stabbed at his chest.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed.

A voice of crying baby can be heard, but it soon disappeared.

The man tried to move, but his legs were already too weak as blood keep flowing from his chest.

The man cried loudly for help but no one was able to hear him.

After one hour of suffering, the man died of blood loss.

* * *

One soul, I bring blood.

Second soul, I bring pain.

Third soul, I bring suffer.

Fourth soul, I bring death.

Fifth soul, I bring death.

Sixth soul, I bring death.

Seventh soul….

* * *

"Orihara-san?"

The raven smiled. "Ah, yes, it's me"

The dark haired woman smiled too. " wants to meet you at floor 14"

After that, Izaya walked towards the elevator. He pressed the up button and waited for the elevator to open.

As it opened, he walked into it. A woman was there along with him. She stands backing him, so he was only able to see her hair. She was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with a long black skirt. None of her skin was revealed unless her face or hands maybe.

At first, Izaya don't pay much attention to the woman until he saw her hand. Her hand was pale like sheet. And when he looked to his feet, he saw a pool of blood that comes from the woman.

Izaya glared at the woman in front of him. He walked beside her and took a peek at her face.

Izaya eyes widened when he saw the face of the woman. It was bloody. He right eyes were empty with a big scar. Blood was flowing from her eyes. Tears of blood. But she was smiling.

Izaya shivered and closed his eyes. "What the hell are you?!"

Ting.

He opened his eyes at that sound. The door was opened. He was at floor 13'th. The woman was not there anymore. She's gone.

'Maybe too much vending machine from Shizu-chan caused hallucination'

He walked out of the elevator only to found the dark lobby. He goes back to the elevator and pressed the close button, but nothing happened. After a few more attempts to close pressing it, He gave up and walked out of the elevator.

'Maybe I should search for the damned stairs' he told to himself as he braced himself to the darkness.

He turned his phone's lid to make some light. It's dim but enough to show him the floor and wall.

The door was dusty. The wallpapers were ripped. He was walking steadily until he saw something bloody in front of him.

A dead body

'What the hell is this place!?'

He was about to walk away and go back to the elevator when he stepped on something hard.

A phone?

He stare at the phone for a second, and the phone suddenly ring.

Izaya carefully picked the phone and answer it.

"You will be the next"

He heard the sentence before the line was cut. From a far Izaya can hear voices of a crying baby.

He looked straight toward as he saw a small light. A figure of woman was holding a phone. That was the woman he saw at the elevator. The difference was, this one's neck was bent and a scissors was stuck there.

She dropped the phone and pulled the scissors for her wound and walked slowly towards Izaya. Her legs were broken, so she dragged half of her body to reach Izaya.

'This is not real!'

Izaya quickly run back to the elevator, hoping that the machine would be working this time.

He entered the only source of light in the dark lobby and pressed the close button. He started to trembling when he was the woman has come hear the elevator.

'Shit shit shit shit'

He pressed the button once again, again, again, again.

Ting.

But when the door was about to close, a hand tried to reach him.

No, I won't able to get out of this.

He closed his eyes.

In the first time in his life time, he was scared like this.

Ting.

He opened his eyes only to found himself at floor 17'th. The 17'th floor was clean and light. A few people were speaking there.

He was dumbfounded when he saw all the quick change. What the hell has happened? Even though he has calmed down, his legs were still trembling.

"Orihara-kun?"

Izaya looked at the man who called him. "Shiki-san"

"What happened? You look like you just saw a ghost"

"I did"

"huh?"

Izaya quickly shook his head. "No, nothing. So, why are you calling me here?"

"I want you to check about the small organization that started to show around here. They started to cross our line"

"Ah yes, the new gang I see"

"Then, I will have the information in three days" Shiki said before he left him as he head to a room.

Izaya stared at the elevator for a minute. 'Should I use this elevator again? But stairs sounds better to me now'

Izaya sighed.

He chose the stairs.

* * *

The informant was walking on the street of Ikebukuro at six pm. He watched his humans along the street. But something caught his sight. The pale woman from the elevator.

Izaya was about to walk away when he heard someone called out his name. A certain someone who call him with a certain tone.

"Izayaaa-kun"

"Shizu-chan?". Izaya smirked at the blonde. "How nice to see you~"

"Didn't I tell you not to come to Ikebukuro again, I-za-ya-kun?"

Izaya put his hands in his pockets, preparing his knives. But before he can pull his blades, he freezed.

Izaya's watched with horror as the bloody woman was standing beside Shizuo. The woman's right hand was touching Shizuo's shoulder. She was smiling towards Izaya.

Shizuo was expecting a few blades to be thrown at him, but that wasn't what he got. In fact, Izaya just run away.

Shizuo stared at the running man for a few seconds. Why is the flea running away before throwing knifes?

And then he chased after the flea.

"Izaya! Wait!"

"Sorry, Shizu-chan. But I can't play with you today"

"NO! WAAAIIIIITTTT I-ZAAAA-YAAAA!"

Izaya quickly take a sharp turn to left and everything end with darkness when he felt pain on his lower stomach.

* * *

Izaya shot upwards, panting. His eyes shot around the room in panic, trying to see where he was.

"Ah! Izaya! You're awake"

Izaya can see the brunette doctor was beside him as he sat up. "Shinra, why am I here?"

"Shizuo brought you here. What happened? How did you get stabbed in stomach like that?"

Izaya's eyes widened. He checked his bandaged waist. So it's true, that woman really did appear.

"Shinra… I think I saw a ghost earlier"

"Huh?"

"That ghost tried to kill me by stabbing me"

Shinra stared at the raven. He never guessed a person like Izaya will believe into supernatural.. wait, he did believe in supernatural stuff since he believe in dullahan.

"Umm… A ghost?"

Izaya stared down to his lap. "Yeah, I saw that ghost from a building near here. It even tried to kill me"

"Well, I know ghost existed, but never guessed it will be so scary"

Izaya look up to the brunette. In a second, Izaya's face turned pale.

Beside Shinra, the woman from back then was standing there. Her face was bloody and ripped. Her neck was wounded and bent. Her left hand was holding a scissors.

"Shinra! Beside you!"

"Eh?"

Shinra glance beside him and then to Izaya. "What's wrong, Izaya?"

"EH?"

There was no one but him and Shinra. Nobody else except them. But he was sure that the woman stabbed him earlier.

Ok. Use your brain. The most logical answer to this things is he did hallucinate. He hallucinate thanks to Shizuo. But how can you explain this wound? He was surely stabbed. He was sure he saw her there.

A blonde entered the room with a cigarette between his lips and Shinra walked out of the room, leaving a privacy for both of them.

"Shizu-chan?"

"Flea, what happened?!" Shizuo said when he glared at the flea. I tried to kill you for 7 years and someone random did that in 7 minutes. DAMN 7 MINUTES!

"I think someone is trying to kill me. Well, in short, you have a rival and he's 2x faster and stronger than you. Not to mention I start to fear your new rival"

"Cih! No one will kill you except me, I won't let anyone kill you but me! Record that to your mind!"

Shizuo doesn't realize it, But Izaya was smiling back then.

* * *

**A/N**:

Another Horror =_=

Really, I can't write anything unless it's horror in this month. What's wrong with me?

Ha~ Tell me what do you think, ok?

Oh yes, about the plot. It's about the 13'th floor in a building. When you enter the elevator alone. The ghost will kill you in the 13'th floor, since it's her place.

But if someone has entered the floor but managed to escape. It opens a new route for the ghost to come out. The next thing the ghost will do is to kill the escaped soul.

Izaya: My humans must review~

Author: -stare at Izaya-

Izaya: What?

Author: Well, just wondering...

Izaya: Wondering what? :)

Author: you're slim and sexy and beautiful and cute and you will make a nice Uke!

Izaya: What the HELL!? I'm a man ok! I'm not homo

Author: Kufufufufu~ The sorry, But i will play with you soon!


End file.
